Everything You Simplify
by kathy20121
Summary: On the worst night of his life, Uchiha Sasuke swallows his pride and goes looking for the only person who can ease his pain.


**Fandom: **Naruto  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>One year after Itachi's death  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,162  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Naruto  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Explicit sexual situations. Angst. A bit dark due to Sasuke's fragile state of mind.

That night, when Naruto got home, there was nothing he wanted more than a pleasant, hot bath and a long night of sleep.

Spending weeks preparing and performing an ambush mission that had had poor results had worn off the shinobi and now he could only think of resting and the promise of the ramen that would help him regain his strength.

_Honestly, this stupid war is dragging on too much, _he thought as he entered his bedroom turning the lights on and rubbing his eyes in an attempt at not giving into the lethargic feeling invading him. However, just as his hand left his eyelids, his eyes were adverted to a shirt lying on the ground. He frowned probing his mind for details telling him when he had left that shirt there. After all, while it was true that he had never been known for his cleanness and tidiness, it was also true he had improved his cleaning habits to a certain extent.

His eyes widened as he saw the Uchiha crest garnishing the otherwise insignificant shirt. A pair of blue pants laid near it, along with a piece of blue cloth, a rope belt and two waist warmers, all forming a trail that led to his bed where Sasuke's naked figure rested. His exposed upper body laid across the bed while his limp legs hung over the edge.

"_Teme_!" he uttered before hurrying to the window and closing the curtains. If someone saw him, heads would roll.

He sighed in relief, but then froze for a moment. His weariness was sure making a trick on him since there was no way Sasuke would be back in Konoha, in _his _bed of all places.

He lowered his head as he sighed again. _Damn it! Am I really so desperate to the point of having those kinds of illusions formed in my head? _He berated himself.

He needed that hot bath; he needed it immediately, so he turned around and headed for the bathroom. However, the clothes were still there and Sasuke, with his eyes fixed in the ceiling and that expression that never gave anything away, was still there as well.

"What the fuck's wrong with me?" Naruto demanded out loud while rubbing his eyes again, but no matter what he did, Sasuke's unimpeachable and enticing figure remained there, haunting him.

Sasuke sat down staying still for some seconds before standing up. He lithely walked towards Naruto with his eyes never setting on him. Naruto couldn't help but gulp at the alluring image displayed before him.

"Ah, damn it! I don't need this!" he said while holding his face with both hands waiting for the image to vanish. He didn't even know he had it in him to create, even if it was just for himself, such a vivid figure.

He then felt cold hands removing his own from his face. His eyes widened as he drowned in the characteristic darkness that belonged only to Sasuke's eyes and that convinced him he was actually in the room. His touch and his scent were things he couldn't have replicated to such perfection.

Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's face as he leaned closer making Naruto's insides coil and his erection grow bigger. Swiftly, he untied his headband and slammed it against the wall. "It doesn't suit you" he said deadpan as he slowly walked away.

Naruto heaved a sigh, relieved that his mental state was still undamaged. His lips formed a small smile at the confirmation that Sasuke was indeed there.

"You…! _Teme_!" He spouted out changing his demeanor drastically, "You have no right to come in here, much less to tell me what suits me and what doesn't!" Sasuke quirked one of the corners of his lips up and resumed to scouting the room.

"How can you live like this?" he asked with his back to him, "There was a one month old carton of milk on your fridge, you know?" he told him looking over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"It makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" Naruto retorted, "After all, I haven't been home in a month, I've been fighting a war" Sasuke stared at him with a blank expression for some seconds. He then smiled softly and walked gracefully towards him again. Naruto's body refused to move and before he knew it, one of Sasuke's hands was already undoing his flak jacket while his mouth was making wonders to his neck.

"I found something interesting while you were away" Sasuke whispered to his ear. His hot breath against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. "The lub you keep in that drawer over there" he said cocking his head in the nightstand's direction. Naruto was able to feel his cheeks growing considerably hot. Sasuke chuckled tauntingly, "I can only imagine how many times you've gone _Sasuke, Sasuke,_ in this very same room" he dug his fingers in Naruto's hair while his other hand teased his length, "just how many wet dreams have you had with me?" he asked discarding his shirt. Naruto wanted to protest, but Sasuke's masterful mouth was working its magic on one of his nipples before he could say anything. "Would you mind if I turned the dream into reality?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto said recovering his senses and shoving him off. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes glimmering with discontent. Sasuke smiled, that was the look he wanted to see.

"I'm back. Isn't that what you wanted?" he stated as a matter of fact. Naruto's scowl grew deeper.

"You're telling me you're back for good?" he tried knowing the answer, but praying for a different one.

"Don't be naïve, Naruto" the blond shinobi sighed and looked away.

"You know? I've had a very difficult day, I'm tired as hell and at least today, I don't have the energy to do this. You can take whatever is safe to eat from the fridge if you need anything, just…" Azure found black for some seconds trying to convey the only thing he wanted from him, expecting him, who vanished like mist every damn time, to finally oblige.

Naruto shook his head lightly and bypassed him on his way to the bathroom. The first drops of rain hit the ceiling with loud thuds that accompanied the sound of his steps.

"It's already raining" Sasuke pointed out making him turn around. He was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling again. "A year ago… it was raining too. Remember?" He said softly, the former teasing that invaded his tone was now gone. Naruto frowned trying to remember what could've happened a year before. "He laid on the ground like a piece of lump meat under the pouring rain… in the end, his sharingan wasn't activated. I hadn't seen him without it ever since that night. In his last moments, he poked my head, smiled and looked like the brother I thought I'd lost. I didn't think about it at the moment…"

Naruto stared at him. He figured Sasuke had killed many people since leaving Konoha, but he knew that if there was one killing he regretted it was Itachi's.

His face as he lost himself in those memories showed melancholy and pain rather than the usual arrogance and hatred.

Naruto slowly came closer to him; Sasuke's eyes were riveted towards the place where he stood. Their eyes locked before Sasuke gave him a faint smile. He got up to approach him, threaded his fingers through his hair and claimed his mouth as his. There was desperation in that kiss, along with a high amount of passion that made Naruto's lower part ache.

Sasuke stealthily led him to the bed assuring the kiss never broke. Once Naruto was lying on his back, Sasuke gently pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. Naruto had seen that look before, many years ago, the day they met.

"Sas-"he tried calling out, but his words were drown when the missing-nin wrapped a hand around his neck making him struggle for air. A smirk graced Sasuke's features at the sight of a completely overpowered Naruto under him.

"I've always loved them, you know?" he said in a low, casual tone, "those begging eyes you look at me with every time as if your whole life were in my hands" His teasing lips brushed his ear.

Sasuke's grip was tight, but Naruto knew he had to muster all the necessary energy to punch him before he ended up actually strangling him.

The strike was precise and fulfilled its purpose making Sasuke fall to the ground. He looked up to Naruto with a scowl in place.

"_Teme_!" Naruto uttered as he sat down still gasping for air, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"At the same time" Sasuke said getting up and ignoring his question. His tone was angry and a scowl set in his face, "I hate your insistence, your existence and the nonsense you spout whenever you open your mouth" he said throwing a thing or two while he went around the room – just as a child having a tantrum, Naruto though. He suddenly stopped, his back was facing him "if you didn't exist" he said in a lower, but firm tone "there would be nothing to return to" his voice was sincere, Naruto could tell, as sincere as it had ever been.

Naruto's breathing became steadier as he looked down nonplused.

Sasuke approached him while Naruto naturally tried to get away, but the Uchiha was faster at setting his head on his lap.

Naruto froze before getting a grasp at what was going on. Sasuke started tracing circles with his index finger over the sheets. "You said you would die with me, but this has nothing to do with you. If you stepped back, I wouldn't have to…" his voice was almost a whisper, yet it managed to hide a threat behind it "you would die for me. Why do you both accept death so easily…? For me…" Naruto's previously widened eyes softened as he let out a small sigh.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the touch of the hand caressing his hair. "I would call it many names, but easy" Sasuke looked up at him with a stern expression. Naruto mentally prepared a defense attack in case he decided it was necessary to finish what he had started earlier.

"You asked me why I was here." Sasuke reminded him, "I came here because I need you to do something for me, something only _you _can do" a hint of curiosity and an even fainter hint of self-satisfaction flashed across those blue eyes. A small smile was drawn on Sasuke's lips at the sight of that small detail.

"What would that be?" the blond asked trying to sound defiant. Sasuke chuckled and came closer to him holding his face with one hand and supporting his temple on Naruto's.

"Just for today" he whispered to his ear, "make me forget everything. Konoha, revenge, my clan, Itachi… everything… Just for today…" Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He wondered if the plead he had heard in his voice was a fidget of his imagination, but then he felt Sasuke's grasp on his hair and his face buried in his shoulder.

The genius Uchiha Sasuke had swallowed his pride and had beseechingly asked him for something only he could provide.

Naruto smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around his head. "Only if you promise not to kill me"

He didn't understand Sasuke, not anymore, but as he saw those hopeful eyes that might have easily belonged to a child, he understood that this was the one thing he could do; he, who had tried many times over, could finally make things easier at least for one night.

Sasuke closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly. It was a satisfying answer that lulled Naruto into lying on his back again as Sasuke hovered over him. He then moved to work on his neck while he searched for the lub inside the drawer.

A quick hand undid Naruto's pants and tossed them away along with his underwear. Naruto placed the palm of his hand over his eyes mentalizing everything that came next.

Sasuke's mouth on his chest grew more and more frenetic until it became teasing when it reached his navel. Naruto wondered if he was outlining the seal that rested there with his tongue for he felt as if electric shocks were being sent through his body making him grasp the sheets and letting out a small moan.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his thighs making his legs spread wider. He then concupiscently made love to his left inner thigh. He could sense Naruto's whole body quivering and his length growing bigger, all result of his actions. He smiled knowing the picture was one only _he _would ever see; one the _usuratonkachi_ would only let _him _see.

He removed his left arm from his right thigh and wrapped it around his penis. Naruto did his best at stifling a gasp at the sense of calloused fingers around his length. Sasuke started moving his hand up and down with swift and gentle strokes that later increased in pace.

Naruto's moans grew louder causing an effect on Sasuke's own length. The strokes decreased slowly not allowing Naruto to reach his climax. _The damn, little tease, _Naruto mused.

Sasuke let go of his length and hovered over him once more. He kissed him passionately slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

He stared at him intensely once he broke the kiss while Naruto's breathing stabilized. He waited for a few seconds before resuming to concentrating on his lower part.

Naruto heaved a sigh. Sasuke had gone from calm to rough and back in a few minutes making him uneasy. However, as much as he found his way of dealing with pain unsettling, he had realized that just as he was the only one who could shoulder his hatred, he was also the only one who could handle and ease his pain, at least for a few hours, and he would do as much, now when Sasuke needed him the most.

Sasuke teasingly licked his length. Naruto groaned at the anticipation making the missing-nin chuckle. Naruto felt the softness of Sasuke's tongue masterfully encircling his cock and consequently – almost literally – sucking the life out of him. He placed his fist in his mouth trying to drown his every time louder moans, but just as he thought he had succeeded, he groaned louder at the insertion of one of Sasuke's fingers inside him. His toes curled and his fingers gripped the sheets tighter as he writhed in pleasure.

The rogue ninja had already figured Naruto would be as loud in bed as he was in his everyday life.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto started calling out at the presence of a second finger. "Sasuke, p-please…" he arched his back when the Uchiha brushed his prostate. "Hurry up. Sasuke…" It was better than Sasuke had imagined, the sound of Naruto's voice calling out his name as he was about to release.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and let go of his length right before he finally came. Naruto fell back on the bed with a loud thud. Sasuke cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at Naruto who had closed his eyes in exhaustion.

He came closer to his limp figure and whispered to his ear; "We're still missing the closing number" he nibbled at his lobe. Naruto looked at him. Sasuke seemed serene, but there was a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. Naruto took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

The missing-nin pulled Naruto up until he sat on his own. Sasuke's back found support on the bed header as he spread his legs across the bed. Naruto placed himself in front of him, both his knees at his sides.

He kissed him again, a mixture of lust and something else – something untainted – present in that kiss. He supported his forehead on Sasuke's as he descended over his penis. He gasped at the difference in length from Sasuke's fingers and buried his face on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke dug his nails on Naruto's back at the feeling of his tightness. Nonetheless, he fit perfectly inside him, like the right key inside the right lock. He started to move his hips almost immediately without relinquishing time for Naruto to adjust.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist moving his hips as well. His pants against Sasuke's skin made the latter feel the temperature had become muggy, which he confirmed once he moved his hands down Naruto's damped back.

The rogue ninja changed his angle as much as their position allowed him to. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke masterfully jabbed the spot he had found earlier; Sasuke increased his stride making Naruto's whole body quiver and inducing him to bite Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sa-Sasuke!" he called out between his panting. The black haired Uchiha was moaning as well due to Naruto's increased tightness. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders as he achieved release and his semen reached Sasuke's lower stomach.

Sasuke enfolded his arms around Naruto to prevent him from sagging over the bed. The stubborn shinobi placed his cheek on his shoulder, allowing himself to be held by the deserter.

Their breathings were yet to become steadier, but Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's heaving chest against his and his still accelerated heartbeat, it made him feel he still hadn't become the monster he thought he had, although, deep inside, he knew that was pure make-believe.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hair gently while making him face him to kiss him tenderly. He would never say it out loud, but that was his way of letting him know he was thankful he hadn't turned his back on him; thankful that again, he hadn't turned his back on him.

"You're a bastard. I hope you know that" Naruto said in a bitter tone. Sasuke remained silent. "But I love you" he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye, "and I'm not planning on giving up on you. However…" it was Sasuke who now supported his cheek on Naruto's shoulder.

It had finally stopped raining.

"You will kill me the moment I lay a finger on your friends or this shitty village" he completed, his voice a bit coarse. "And you will die _with _me" he held him tighter.

Naruto retaliated. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

"No. You are" Sasuke answered. Naruto sighed before smiling; Sasuke was definitely calmer than an hour ago. He buried his face in his hair drowning in that scent that hadn't changed over the years giving him the false illusion that perhaps - only perhaps - there was still a chance at getting themselves back.

"Yeah, I suppose I am"


End file.
